Mizzies at the Park
by LesMisLoony
Summary: COMPLETE! My Mizzies decide they want to come with me to the park... but they aren't clear as to what kind of park I'm going to. Everyone is OOC and the bishop rides a llama.
1. A Word from the Authoress

A/N- I wasn't going to post this till I finished one of my other fics, but the day after St Patrick's Day, a Thursday, something happened that made me decide to go ahead and post.  
  
When I first started writing this fic, my uncle Johnny (one of the people in it) was in the hospital with cirrhosis. He died after I had finished. I decided that, since I loved him very much and he's in the story, I'd dedicate it to his memory.  
  
But on Thursday, his son (and my cousin) Pat – 32-years-old, married with two cute little daughters – was involved in an awful accident at work and was killed instantly. It has only been a year since Uncle Johnny died. Cousin Pat is also in this fic.  
  
Mizzies at the Park is dedicated to the memories of Uncle Johnny and Cousin Pat, and is dedicated to Pat's daughters (Lauren and Morgan) and to his wife, Stephanie. I love you all, even though none of you will ever see this, and I pray for you constantly.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
Disclaimer- I own all these Mizzies except Valjean, cos they all live in my attic! Ha! Except Valjean, of course. I do not own any of my uncles or cousins appearing in this story, as (last time I checked) they all belong to themselves.  
  
/\/\/\  
  
I know it's been done before, but here's my shot at another "The Authoress and the Mizzies All Go..." fic.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Cast of Characters:  
  
Koko- my cat  
  
Duchess- my dog (we had to give her away recently, but I wrote the fic before that)  
  
Marius  
  
The Bishop  
  
Javert  
  
Enjolras  
  
Eponine  
  
Gavroche  
  
Grantaire  
  
Fantine  
  
Allouette (Young Cosette)  
  
Cosette (the Marius one... yeah)  
  
Montparnasse (Yay!)  
  
Jean Valjean  
  
Erin – Me!  
  
Assorted Uncles and Cousins  
  
And Special Guest Appearances by...Madame T!  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
And on to the beginning of the fun... 


	2. Breakfast? Tis a Hassle

[Erin stumbles down the stairs. It is an early Saturday morning.]  
  
Erin: Good morning Koko.  
  
Koko: /There's that human who thinks she's as superior as I am/  
  
Erin: Good morning, Duchess.  
  
Duchess: /Yay! The human! Rub me! I love you! Rub me! The human, the human!/  
  
Erin: [notices a group of Mizzies standing in the corner] Good morning, Mizzies.  
  
Mizzies: Good morning.  
  
Erin: ... Wait a minute. Why aren't you guys in l'ABH?  
  
[L'ABH, also known as the Ami Boarding House, also known as my attic, is where I usually keep... I mean, where mes Amis usually stay]  
  
Gavroche: Your mum said you had to go to the park, and we wanted to come, right Cosette?  
  
Allouette & Cosette: Right.  
  
Gavroche: [to Cosette] Psht! Like I was really trying to talk to /you/  
  
Cosette: [bursts into tears]  
  
Marius: Look what you have done to my love!  
  
Erin: [rolls eyes] Well, as long as we're here, let's add some humor. [snaps fingers] Jean Valjean, I summon you!  
  
[There is a poof of smoke and suddenly Valjean is standing in the middle of the room, looking rather confused.]  
  
Javert: 24601! At last, we see each other plain!  
  
Fantine: You mean, "Valjean, at last..."  
  
Javert: [blinks] How do you know? Never mind. Um... what was I saying? Oh...right. I'm going to arrest you!  
  
Valjean: [lets out a very ladylike scream and hides under the couch]  
  
Cosette: Daddy...?  
  
Marius: Do not think of it, my love! Come, we shall-  
  
Erin: No, you shall not! You'll upset Ponine!  
  
Marius: Dangit.  
  
Eponine: Actually, I've been to this great website called fanfiction.net, read a few stories, and realized that Marius is an absolute dolt and I don't want him! According to the website, I'm supposed to love... [dreamily] Enjolras.  
  
Erin: Okay... I don't have a problem with that.  
  
Javert: [reaching under the couch, trying to pull Valjean out by the ankle] Hahaha! You will pay!  
  
Bishop: Javert, my brother, you must learn to forgive him [makes sign of the cross]  
  
Javert: Never! He must pay!  
  
[Montparnasse and Grantaire, rather bored with the scene, have struck up a conversation.]  
  
Montparnasse- And he never paid attention to you?  
  
Grantaire: Nope. Never. [collapses into tears]  
  
[Eponine is flirting with Enjolras, who doesn't seem to mind... or notice.]  
  
Eponine: So, you're big on this whole revolution thing?  
  
Enjolras: If that couch didn't have a frighteningly sideburned man on it, I could use it to stop bullets!  
  
Eponine: [sigh]  
  
[Fantine is sitting in the armchair with Gavroche on one knee and Allouette on the other.]  
  
Fantine: Oh, you poor things! Group hug, come on!  
  
Erin: Alright everyone! Time for breakfast!  
  
Gavroche: Yay!  
  
[All but Valjean, who is still under the couch, go to the kitchen. There are only four chairs.]  
  
Javert: [leaps into a chair] Officers eat first!  
  
Bishop: My brother, you must sacrifice you own pleasures for others!  
  
Valjean: [extracting himself from under the couch] Monseignuer!  
  
Bishop: Jean Valjean! My brother!  
  
Gavroche: [climbing into the second chair] Ha!  
  
[Everyone dashes to the last chairs except the bishop and Valjean, who are catching up.]  
  
Valjean: ...And then they made me their chief.  
  
Bishop: Wonderful, my brother!  
  
[Back to the battle ensuing on the other side of the room...]  
  
Enjolras: Battle? Where?  
  
[Okay, back to the /struggle/ on the other side of the room...]  
  
Montparnasse: [pulls out a knife and grabs Grantaire] Back away from the chairs or Capital R is dead!  
  
Enjolras: [snort] Good.  
  
Montparnasse: [curses] I knew that wouldn't work.  
  
[However, everyone has been distracted long enough for Eponine to hop into a chair.]  
  
Erin: [looking on with interest] One chair more!  
  
[This has an interesting effect on the Mizzies. They all leap to their feet. Cosette gets down on her knees and Valjean grabs her shoulders. Enjolras, Gavroche, Eponine, Marius, Grantaire, and Javert get into a triangular formation and start doing the I-have-to-pee dance. Fantine, Allouette, Montparnasse, and the bishop look at each other, shrug, and take the chairs.]  
  
Fantine: Well that worked.  
  
Erin: Sh... I want to watch this...  
  
Valjean: One chair more!  
  
Javert: One chair more till we eat breakfast! I'll have bacon, eggs, and ham. Then we'll all go to the park. Hurry up, because I'm fam...ished  
  
Marius & Cosette: Another chair, then we can eat! I'm getting hungry thinkin' 'bout it.  
  
Valjean: One chair m-  
  
Enjolras: Oy! Grantaire just left formation!  
  
[Everything comes grinding to a halt]  
  
Mizzies: Grantaire!  
  
[They notice that the chairs have all been taken.]  
  
Eponine: [using all her charm, sidling over to Montparnasse.] Parnasse... don't you think I should get a seat?  
  
Montparnasse: No.  
  
Eponine: [leans really close to his cheek] Please?  
  
Enjolras: [drools]  
  
Montparnasse: Nope.  
  
Grantaire: Enjy, you're drooling.  
  
Enjolras: [wiping mouth with sleeve] No I'm not.  
  
Eponine: [still acting all sexy] Come on...  
  
Montparnasse: Nope.  
  
Eponine: Well, screw you!  
  
Enjolras: [faints]  
  
Eponine: [rushing to his side] Are you alright, m'sieur Enjolras?  
  
Enjolras: [coming to faster than Elizabeth Swann] I don't feel any pain.  
  
Erin: [snapping her fingers, causing a small rain cloud to appear above his head] A little fall of rain...  
  
Marius: Wait a minute. Ponine...  
  
Eponine: What?  
  
Marius: Uh... that's not his song.  
  
Eponine: [jumps up, dropping Enjolras] Was I that obvious?  
  
Enjolras: [bonk] Ow!  
  
Erin: Okay, everybody! What do you want for breakfast?  
  
Javert: [sulking over not being given a chair] Bacon, eggs, and ham.  
  
Erin: Too bad! We have Reeses Puffs, Rice Krispies, and Slimfast Bars.  
  
Javert: [reaching for Slimfast] Ooh! I want the chocolate! [reaches for Slimfast Bars]  
  
Madame Thénardier: [appears out of nowhere, grabs the Slimfast, and disappears.]  
  
Javert: [blinking] I'll just take Rice Krispies...  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Will mes Amis all eat breakfast without killing each other? What about going to the park? I can say that in French? On va au parc? Where the heck did Madame Thénardier come from?  
  
Tune in next update for more of Mizzies at the Park! 


	3. Piling Into the Minivan

[All of Les Amis ate Rice Krispies except Gavroche, who ate the entire box of Reese's Puffs, much to the disappointment of Erin, Montparnasse, Javert, the bishop and Grantaire.]  
  
Erin: Is everyone finished?  
  
All Mizzies: Yes.  
  
Gavroche: [licking his bowl] Almost. [burps]  
  
Everyone who wanted the Reese's Puffs: Grrrrr...  
  
Erin: To the minivan!  
  
[No one moves.]  
  
Erin: Um... okay. Follow me!  
  
All Mizzies: Okay!  
  
[All go to the garage and stare at the minivan that has seating for seven people... driver included.]  
  
Erin: Oh, this'll be fun. Alrighty... Parnasse, you can sit in the front. Eponine and Enjolras, you share one captain's chair. Valjean and Javert, you share the other captain's chair. Fantine, Gavroche, and Allouette, you sit in the very back. Is that everyone?  
  
Cosette, Marius, the bishop, and Grantaire: No.  
  
Erin: Oh, right. That's twelve. Okay, those of you who don't know where to sit, take the backseat. Whoever you sit next to will be your partner for the rest of the trip. Got it?  
  
Eponine & Enjolras, Marius & Cosette: Got it!  
  
Erin: Oh, no... Marius, you're with the bishop. Grantaire, you're with Cosette.  
  
Grantaire: Got it.  
  
Erin: Everyone, grab your buddy!  
  
[Havoc, of course. Grantaire grabs Cosette a la Foreman. Javert grabs Valjean's shirt. Fantine pulls Allouette and Gavroche into a bear hug. Eponine and Enjolras look shyly at each other and slowly hold hands. The bishop puts a hand on Marius's head. Erin grabs Montparnasse's shirt.]  
  
Erin: [to self] Muahahaha! I get Parnasse!  
  
Montparnasse: What?  
  
[Javert has ripped Valjean's shirt.]  
  
Javert: Oops. [notices the brand upon his skin] HA! YOU CANNOT DENY THAT YOU ARE 24601 NOW!  
  
Cosette: Daddy, I have two questions.  
  
Valjean: Yes, dear?  
  
Cosette: First, can you get this drunk man off me?  
  
Valjean: [punches Grantaire in the nose]  
  
Grantaire: Ow. [passes out]  
  
Valjean: What was your other question, dear?  
  
Cosette: What's 24601?  
  
Valjean: It's a number, dear.  
  
Cosette: Oh.  
  
Erin: Alright, get in your seats!  
  
[Everyone does. Erin pretends not to notice that Javert is sitting on Valjean's lap, or that Eponine and Enjolras are getting really cozy... ah, the effect fanfiction.net has on poor innocent Amis.]  
  
Erin: [sighs] Grantaire, stop trying to rape Cosette.  
  
Valjean, Marius, and Fantine: WHAT?  
  
Erin: I was kidding!  
  
Grantaire: Marius [coughs] let go of my throat!  
  
Montparnasse: Ooh, Pontmercy, let me do it!  
  
Erin: NO!  
  
Montparnasse: [rolls eyes] Alright, I won't murder anyone.  
  
Erin: [pats him on the head] Good murderer slash robber.  
  
Will the Mizzies make it to the park without damaging each other any worse than they already have? Why do I love torturing them so? Will I make a bad joke about 24601 meaning Valjean is a fruit-related object? (Let me answer that right now – NO)  
  
Elyse3- Thank you. It is tough, but I'm more worried for the girls than for me... he lived sort of a ways off, and we only saw him on Christmas and Easter and whenever the festival was playing (more on that later).  
  
La Pamplemousse- I should think it was. After all, I can't imagine they had bathroom breaks and whatnot.  
  
eponine-meliara- All of them are good? Why thankee. I feel loved. 


	4. In Constant Sorrow All His Days

Erin: Here we are!  
  
Gavroche and Allouette: [a la Chitty Chitty Bang Bang] Hooray, hooray! We're going on a picnic!  
  
Erin: Um... no.  
  
Gavroche: Drats.  
  
Allouette: There is a picnic in the clouds. I like to go there and to eat. We'll have fruits, veggies, breads, and meat. All in my picnic in the-  
  
Javert: Shut up, gamine!  
  
Fantine: She is not a gamine! She has a mother!  
  
Gavroche: So do I...  
  
Fantine: Who loves her!  
  
Gavroche: Oh.  
  
Erin: [to the ticket guy, who happens to be her uncle] Thirteen please.  
  
Uncle Jeff: Who're all your friends?  
  
Erin: These are mes Amis.  
  
Uncle Jeff: [pointing to Eponine and Enjolras] I see they get along real well.  
  
Erin: Ack! Those two do.  
  
Uncle Jeff: [hands Erin thirteen paper admittance bracelets] They're red this year. Y'all have fun.  
  
Erin: Okay.  
  
Enjolras: YAY RED!  
  
[They park in the field.]  
  
Erin: Everybody out!  
  
[All tumble out of the car. A voice fills the air:]  
  
Voice: Welcome, y'all, to the Green Mountain Bluegrass Park! *  
  
Bishop: [falling to his knees] It is the voice of God, my brothers!  
  
Voice: I'm Johnny, owner of this here park!  
  
Erin: Bishop, hon, it's a loudspeaker with my Uncle Johnny on it.  
  
Bishop: Ahem... I knew that.  
  
Voice AKA Uncle Johnny: Next up, we-all are gonna hear one of bluegrass's most famous song ever since that hit movie "O Brother Where Art Thou." Hit it, boys!  
  
Singers: In constant sorrow... all his days!  
  
Soloist: I-I am a ma-an of constant sorrow...  
  
All Mizzies: [moan in pain]  
  
Erin: Wait! It's not 'All Mizzies'! Where are Marius and Cosette?  
  
Soloist: I-I bid farewe-ell to old Kentucky!  
  
Erin: [opens car door] Get out of there, you two!  
  
Marius: We were... ah...  
  
Cosette: Hiding!  
  
Marius: From... [notices the music] AHHHHH! [falls to the ground and begins writhing around in pain]  
  
Cosette: [does same]  
  
Erin: [surveys the twelve writhing Mizzies] So... who wants to pet the llamas?  
  
All Mizzies: [leap up] I do, I do, I do!  
  
Javert: Officers pet first!  
  
Erin:...right. Everyone, pair off like I told you to and go do stuff!  
  
Mizzies: Yay!  
  
Erin: [grabs Montparnasse's arm] Let's go... somewhere.  
  
Montparnasse: K. Let's go ride the horses!  
  
Erin:...okay.  
  
[At the barns]  
  
Erin: Me and Parnasse here wanna horseback ride.  
  
Uncle Rick: Sorry. We don't let folks ride during the festival.  
  
Erin: Oh. I guess I knew that.  
  
Uncle Rick: But you can ride a golf cart.  
  
Erin: Yippee!  
  
Montparnasse: Ride a what?  
  
Erin: Come on, I'll show you. Golf carts are the transportation of the gods.  
  
[At the playground]  
  
Gavroche: [giggles] Higher, Fantine, higher!  
  
Allouette: There is a castle in the sand. I like to build it up so high. Maybe one day it'll reach the sky, and reach my picnic in the clouds.  
  
[At the lake]  
  
Javert: You're littering! Get that thing out of the water!  
  
Fisherman: [thoroughly disgusted] Go jump off a bridge.  
  
Javert: Why would I do that? [thinking] The only reason I would wish to end my life was if I failed to do my duty.  
  
Fisherman: [confused] Your duty?  
  
Javert: Yes, my life's goal is to capture- [gasps] Where is 24601?  
  
Fisherman: 24601? That's Sideshow Bob's prison number!  
  
Javert: Sideshow... Bob?  
  
Fisherman: Yeah!  
  
Javert: I must say, that is the worst alibi 24601 has created.  
  
[At Uncle Johnny's private swimming pool]  
  
Enjolras: [on the diving board] Watch this, Ponine! [does jack-knife]  
  
Eponine: Wow, M'sieur Enjolras!  
  
Madame Thénardier: [appears on diving board and does a cannonball]  
  
Enjolras: [as the smoke clears, realizing he is standing in an empty pool with a crater in the deep end] Who IS that?  
  
Eponine: [embarrassed] My mum.  
  
[In the loft of the barn]  
  
Cosette: Oh, look, monsieur! Kitties!  
  
Grantaire: Call me Grantaire, mademoiselle.  
  
Cosette: Only if you call me Cosette.  
  
Random Cat: Meow! [runs behind the hay]  
  
Cosette: Kitty! [climbs the huge haypile]  
  
Grantaire: [standing directly underneath] Go, Cosette! Find that cat!  
  
[In the llama pen]  
  
Bishop: [holding a carrot] Come, my brother llama. I have food here to revive you.  
  
Marius: Do llamas eat carrots?  
  
Bishop: My brother, truly I tell you, I have not seen a llama until this very day. I do not know.  
  
Marius: I guess they aren't exactly French...  
  
Cousin Pat: Would either of you like to ride a llama?  
  
Bishop: Ooh! Yes, my brother!  
  
Marius: [sniffling] I miss Cosette!  
  
Cousin Pat: Cosette? This here's llama's name is Cosette.  
  
Marius: Cosette, my love! They have turned you into a llama! [climbs fence and begins chasing her]  
  
Cousin Pat: Yep, my cousin Erin named these llamas. The other one's name's Marius.  
  
Bishop: Ooh! Truly I tell you, my brother; I would like to ride Marius!  
  
Cousin Pat: Alright then, hop on.  
  
Will Montparnasse like the golf cart? Will Allouette ever stop singing that song? Will Javert catch Valjean? Will Cosette escape Grantaire? Will she even notice what he's thinking? What with the other Amis think of llamas named after them? What is the deal with Madame? Tune in next update for more of Mizzies at the Park!  
  
*Name changed for my protection... and everyone else's. I don't /think/ I have a stalker, but ya can't be too sure.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Elyse3- Yep, the point here was OOC-ness. I was at the Bluegrass Festival one fine day, and Uncle Johnny asked me what he should name his new llamas. (This was obviously a long time ago.) I said "Marius and Cosette," he said "sure," and the idea for this fic was planted.  
  
sweet775- Thanks. Easter stunk this year... everybody was crying whenever they saw the empty chairs where Pat and Johnny used to sit.  
  
eponine-meliara- Yay! Praise! This fic isn't very long or... sensible, but the idea of Montparnasse in a golf cart is irresistible. You know it. 


	5. Plot Progression

[Erin and Montparnasse are in the golf cart, driving at the most breakneck speed possible. Parnasse is driving.]  
  
Erin: This is fun! I didn't think you'd be able to drive this well.  
  
Montparnasse: [turns to Erin] It's quite easy, actually.  
  
Erin: Parnasse, look out!  
  
Montparnasse: [turns just in time to see a porta-john ahead]  
  
Both: AUGH!  
  
[They crash into the porta-john. It falls over.]  
  
Erin: Quick! Leave before someone sees!  
  
[Alas, the golf cart is broken.]  
  
Montparnasse: [grabs Erin's arm] Let's go!  
  
[They run to the nearest barn.]  
  
Montparnasse: Up here!  
  
Erin: Wow! That was scary!  
  
Montparnasse: Yeah...  
  
[At the playground, where Allouette is still singing to the sandcastle.]  
  
Little Boy: [runs through sandbox] HAHA! Goodbye house! [kicks over Allouette's castle]  
  
Allouette: Come back here, you @$%#&#!$  
  
Fantine: [emerging from a porta-john] Where's my baby?  
  
Gavroche: [obviously impressed] She just chased off a toddler, screaming profanity.  
  
Fantine: NOOOOO!  
  
[Javert has caught up to Valjean next to a porta-john.]  
  
Javert: I'm onto you, 24601... or should I say Sideshow Bob?  
  
Valjean: What?  
  
Javert: [pulling out handcuffs] I'm going to make you pay!  
  
[Suddenly a golf cart crashes into the porta-john, which falls on Javert. Valjean runs away.]  
  
Erin: Quick! Leave before anyone sees!  
  
Montparnasse: [grabs Erin's arm] Let's go!  
  
Javert: [faintly] Knocking over a porta potties on an Inspector, first class? Jail! [passes out]  
  
[Eponine and Enjolras have left the pool and are now lost in a goat pen.]  
  
Daisy: Ble-e-eh! [begins to chase Eponine]  
  
Eponine: M'sieur Enjolras, help!  
  
Enjolras: Quick, into this small house full of cedar chips!  
  
[They hide in the goat house]  
  
Eponine: It's awfully close in here.  
  
Enjolras: Yeah...  
  
[Cosette, having failed to catch the kitty, has left the barn with Grantaire close behind.]  
  
Cosette: I need to use the restroom.  
  
[They arrive at a porta-john. Cosette goes in. Grantaire follows.]  
  
Cosette's voice: Monsieur, what are you doing? I have to use the restroom, and I can't if you're in here.  
  
Valjean: [runs up]  
  
Javert: I'm onto you, 24601... or should I say Sideshow Bob?  
  
Valjean: What?  
  
Javert: [pulling out handcuffs] I'm going to make you pay!  
  
[Cosette is trying to call for her father, but Grantaire's hand is over her mouth. Suddenly, the porta-john falls over. Grantaire hits his head and passes out.]  
  
Erin: Quick! Leave before anyone sees!  
  
Montparnasse: [grabs Erin's arm] Let's go!  
  
Javert: [faintly] Knocking over a porta potties on an Inspector, first class? Jail! [passes out]  
  
Cosette: [climbs out of porta-john]  
  
[A llama runs by.]  
  
Marius: [chasing it] Cosette, my love!  
  
Cosette: Yes, dear?  
  
Marius: [stops] Cosette? But...  
  
Cosette: [rushes to him] Marius, save me from the bad drunk man!  
  
Marius: Okay.  
  
[They run to a barn and collapse into a hay pile.]  
  
Haypile: Ow.  
  
Cosette: Marius... the hay said "ow."  
  
Marius: Haunted barn! [runs away]  
  
Cosette: Wait, my love! [follows]  
  
Montparnasse: I see not everyone stayed with their buddy.  
  
Erin: I did!  
  
Montparnasse: I know.  
  
[The bishop is riding Marius the llama.]  
  
Bishop: Wheeeeeee!  
  
[They almost squash a screaming toddler, who is running as fast as he can.]  
  
Bishop: [stopping the llama] What...?  
  
Allouette: [runs straight into the llama] That @#$#&$ kicked over my castle!  
  
Bishop: Come, my brother, and ride the llama.  
  
Allouette: LLAMA! [jumps on]  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
What will the Bishop, Allouette, and Marius the llama do now? What will Marius the doltboy and Cosette do now? What will Eponine and Enjolras do now? What will the unconscious Javert and the unconscious Grantaire do now? What will Erin and Montparnasse do now? What will Fantine and Gavroche do now? Where has Valjean gotten to? Why doesn't the Authoress think of more entertaining questions? Some of these (but not all) shall be answered in the next and final update of Mizzies at the Park.  
  
Yeah, so it's short. I have better fics to come. (Be ready for Mizzie Mizzie Bang Bang!)  
  
sweet775- Bluegrass... what can I say? It's sort of like mountain people music, ya know? Really stereotypical. You never saw O Brother Where Art Thou? Lucky. Anyway, it's something not all people can appreciate.  
  
Elyse3- Yeah, my Uncle Johnny let me name the llamas. They sold 'em, though, cos they were the meanest llamas ever. I made them a bit nicer for my Bishop. 


	6. Closing it Up

[Back in the barn loft...]  
  
Erin: Parnasse, it's time to go.  
  
Montparnasse: &@%$!  
  
Erin: Montparnasse! Such language!  
  
Montparnasse: Sorry...  
  
Erin: So... let's go round up the others.  
  
Montparnasse: [sighs]  
  
[The walk out of the barn. The bishop and Allouette ride by on Marius... the llama.]  
  
Erin: Hey, guys, it's time to go!  
  
Bishop: &@%$!  
  
Erin: Monsiegneur! Such language!  
  
Bishop: Sorry... [he and Allouette walk back to the van]  
  
Erin: [climbs on Marius... the llama] Come on, Parnasse.  
  
Montparnasse: [hops on behind] Let's light this candle!  
  
Erin: Ooh... I love sexy French murderers from the nineteenth century who quote Boy Meets World...  
  
[The arrive at the playground.]  
  
Erin: Fantine! Gavroche! It's time to go!  
  
Gavroche: &@%$!  
  
Erin: Gavroche! Such language!  
  
Gavroche: Sorry...  
  
[Fantine and Gavroche race back to the van]  
  
Valjean: [runs by]  
  
Erin: Valjean! It's time to go! Where's Javert?  
  
Valjean: Under the inspector-eating porta potty.  
  
Erin: okay...  
  
Valjean: Nice... llama...  
  
Erin: [to Marius] Find the evil porta potty!  
  
[They arrive. Cousin Pat, Cousin Little John, Uncle Johnny, Uncle Rick, and Uncle Jeff are gathered around.]  
  
Cousin Little John: Hey, Erin.  
  
Erin: Hi, y'all. What's going' on?  
  
Uncle Rick: We think someone's trapped under there.  
  
Javert's Voice: [weakly] You... will... pay...  
  
Montparnasse: Ya think? [he and Erin hop down off the llama]  
  
[All lift the porta john off Javert.]  
  
Javert: [twitch]  
  
Erin: Oh, no! You killed him, Parnasse!  
  
[Glinda the Good Witch appears, waves her wand, then lassoes a passing bubble and flies away]  
  
Javert: [leaps to his feet] I will catch you, Sideshow Bob!  
  
Erin: Um... Javert? It's time to go.  
  
Javert: &@%$!  
  
Erin: Inspector! Such language!  
  
Javert: Sorry...  
  
[Assorted uncles and cousins leave.]  
  
Erin: Now it's Grantaire, Eponine, and Enjolras. Am I forgetting anybody?  
  
Montparnasse: [lying] Nope.  
  
[The porta john door pops open, and Grantaire falls out, unconscious.]  
  
Erin: [kicking him] Grantaire, do you know where Eponine and Enjy are?  
  
Grantaire: [moans]  
  
Daisy: [runs up to Grantaire] Ble-e-e-e-e-e-eh!  
  
Grantaire: Bleh?  
  
Daisy: Ble-e! [runs away]  
  
Montparnasse: [disgusted] You speak to... goats?  
  
Grantaire: She said a girl with a hat and a boy with a vest are in the goat house.  
  
Erin: [jumping onto Marius... the llama] Parnasse, can you take him to the car?  
  
Montparnasse: If I must...  
  
Erin: Let's go, Marius!  
  
[They arrive at the goat pens.]  
  
Erin: [yelling in the direction of the goat house] Time to go!  
  
Eponine and Enjolras: [emerging] &@%$!  
  
Erin: Guys! Such language!  
  
Eponine: Sorry...  
  
[Pause. Both look at Enjolras.]  
  
Enjolras: What? I meant it.  
  
[All jump onto Marius... the llama... and ride back to the van.]  
  
Erin: Bye, Marius!  
  
Marius: [runs away as fast as he can]  
  
Erin: Same seating, everyone!  
  
Montparnasse: Aw! I wanted to drive!  
  
Erin: Alright, but just because it's you.  
  
Montparnasse: Yay!  
  
Erin: Is everybody here?  
  
Mizzies: [lying] Yes!  
  
Erin: Okay, Parnasse, let's go!  
  
Montparnasse: Yes ma'am!  
  
Grantaire: Wait, where's-  
  
Bishop: [punches him in the face] Shhh!  
  
Grantaire: Ow. [passes out]  
  
[Montparnasse starts the car going at a breakneck speed.]  
  
Erin: You're such a good driver.  
  
Montparnasse: [turns to look at her] Thank you.  
  
Erin: Parnasse, look out!  
  
[Montparnasse turn the car just in time to avoid a porta john.]  
  
Montparnasse: [turning all the way around to speak to the other Mizzies] That was close.  
  
[The car crashes into another porta john.]  
  
Erin: We should make sure no one was in it.  
  
Montparnasse: [seeing the hem of a black dress] No... let's just go.  
  
Erin: Okay.  
  
[They drive off into the sunset.]  
  
Cosette: [climbing out of the wrecked porta john] Marius? Are you alright?  
  
Marius: [from underneath said porta john] I'm... not... sure...  
  
Cosette: These things are dangerous! [yanking Marius out from underneath] Every time I need to use one, it falls over on top of someone I love.  
  
Marius: I love you!  
  
Cosette: Let's go find the others and get out of here!  
  
Marius: Yes, let's.  
  
THE END  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Don't worry, Marius and Cosette fans. Amis are have excellent senses of direction, and these two were home within a few days.  
  
eponine-meliara- Is it not sad that one of the coolest creatures on Earth is also mean? I mean, the only creature cooler than llama is lemur, and last time I checked THEY weren't mean. And Kuzco from The Emperor's New Groove wasn't TOO mean... I mean, he didn't spit one people... Oh, sorry, I'm rambling.  
  
sweet775- Alright, for someone who's never seen Oh Brother... the only example of bluegrass I can think of is The Beverly Hillbillies theme song... "Come and listen to m'story bout a man named Jed..." That's bluegrass.  
  
Elyse3- When my uncle died, they sold almost all the animals. Daisy the goat is also no more. I thought about kidnapping her so that Grantaire could have someone who likes him to talk to, but turns out that she didn't like him either. Oh well.  
  
Andi^^;;- Glad you enjoyed. I love golf carts and llamas, so I decided to let me Mizzies try them out. Parnasse and I were the only ones who liked the golf cart, and everyone but Marius liked the llamas. Yeah... I live inside my head.  
  
*No one but Grantaire, Javert, Cosette, Marius, and Enjolras were hurt in the telling of this tale. 


End file.
